This research objective of this project is to conduct multidisciplinary collaborative clinical studies of therapeutic, pharmacologic, and toxicologic properties of various modalities including new chemotherapeutic agents and regimens, immunotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery in the management of malignant diseases in human beings. Emphasis will be placed on the multimodal approach to anti-cancer therapy whenever appropriate. All patients involved in this project are to receive maximally effective medical care in the course of these studies, and the studies are to be planned so as to afford the patient maximum benefit and comfort. These collaborative studies are to be performed in concert with other institutional members and principal investigators who comprise the Southwest Oncology Group. All patients will be fully informed of the risk involved, and consent will be obtained from them. It is anticipated that these studies will provide physicians with a background of experience and information which will enable them to manage patients with malignant diseases more effectively.